Computing devices, particularly handheld and portable devices, have evolved to include numerous types of communication capabilities and functionality. For example, handheld devices exist that operate as cellular phones, messaging terminals, Internet devices, while including personal information management (PIM) software and photo-management applications. Additionally, Internet Protocol services exist that can transform Internet-enabled machines into telephony devices. Even stand-alone telephones that connect to traditional Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN) are including more software to enhance the telephone's functionality.
In enhancing telephony operations with computing resources and software, effort has been made to enhance and assist the user in using such devices. For example, software features exist to facilitate the ease in which the user can establish a speed dial, and to make recently used phone numbers more readily available to users. Small form-factor computing devices, such as devices that provide cellular phone functionality, have particular use for speed dial features, in order to reduce the manual involvement of the user. These devices have smaller keyboards that may be harder to operate, and/or use in mobile or dynamic environments, where the user cannot readily retrieve a desired number.
Telephony devices are just one type of communication device. There are now many types of communication types, and multi-functional devices exist to accommodate the different communication types. Examples of communication types other than telephony include e-mail, instant message (including SMS protocol messages and Multimedia Message Service (MMS) protocol messages), and video conferencing. Many computing devices, particularly smart phones, are enabled to support communications using multiple communication mediums.